landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Animation Errors in The Land Before Time
The Land Before Time in widely known to the public in many ways, in quite a few positive and negative. In one way however, it is known for its low-end animation quality. It is not uncommon for the films and (especially) the TV series to have animation errors, some small, some downright erroneous. This article is dedicated to listing every animation error that has occurred in The Land Before Time franchise, in order of which they first occur. Animation errors in the films Mama Flyer with Petrie's colors During the scene in where the grownups are arguing over water, Mama Flyer is briefly seen with her son, Petrie's coloring. Another Unknown Flyer.png|Mama Flyer with Petrie's coloring Oversized Cera model in the crowd During the scene in where Old One and her herd arrive in the Great Valley, an oversized model of Cera briefly appears in the crowd. Old one 2 (ls).png|Oversized Cera model in the crowd. ''Brachiosaurus'' with back stripe In , in the scene with the duckbill skeleton, a Brachiosaurus is seen having a long, black stripe on the back of its neck instead of a single black spot. It is identified here as a Pelorosaurus. Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps com-1476.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' with black neck stripe. ''Cretoxyrhina'' eye errors In in the chase with the Cretoxyrhina, the shark has a number of errors. When it dives down into the water, it does not have sclera nor irises, only pupils. When it bursts out of the water right before it bites the log the gang are on, it has black sclera and white pupils. In a couple of shots, it also has no irises. Cretoxyrhina with no sclera.jpg|The Swimming Sharptooth with only pupils Cretoxyrhina with black sclera.jpg|The Swimming Sharptooth, with sclera and pupil colors switched around Littlefoot's back color error During the scene in where Littlefoot catches Ducky after she falls from the clutches of the Sharptooth Flyer, Littlefoot's back is colored the same color green as Spike. Littlefoot's Green Back.png|Littlefoot's green back Grandpa Longneck with Grandma Longneck's coloring During the scene in where Grandpa Longneck admonishes Daddy Topps for being rude to Doc, Grandpa Longneck has Grandma Longneck's coloring. Grandpa Longneck with Grandma's Coloring.png|Grandpa Longneck with Grandma Longneck's coloring Browridge Sharptooth with three fingers On three different occasions, the Allosaurus from is accidentally (though correctly) depicted with three-fingered hands, though throughout most of the film, it has two. Also, in the first instance, the Browridge Sharptooth also seems to have four fingers on his right hand. As well, in the third instance, the sharptooth's head seems to be more rough than his head normally is. The Land Before Time VI - The Secret of Saurus Rock.avi snapshot 00.38.20 -2017.05.11 07.25.27-.jpg|The first instance; the sharptooth has four fingers on the left hand and three (the correct amount, though still an error) on the left hand. Allosaurus with three fingers.jpg|The second instance LBT allosaurus.jpg|The third instance, with a rougher head as well ''Prosaurolophus'' with Spiketail scutes During the scene where the far-walkers arrive in , a Prosaurolophus is depicted with scutes like a Spiketail. It is identified here as a Scelidosaurus. Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps com-206.jpg|''Prosaurolophus'' with Spiketail scutes Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps com-208.jpg Petrie's wing color error During the song Good Inside in , the back parts of Petrie's wings aren't colored in when he holds Ducky's hands. Petrie's Wing Color Error.jpg|Back parts of Petrie's wings not colored in Cera's extra frill bump During the song Good Inside in , Cera's frill has an extra white bump on it. Cera's Extra Frill Bump.jpg|Cera's extra frill bump Cera's orange eyelids For one frame in , Cera's eyelids change to the same color orange as the rest of her body. Cera's Eyelid Error.jpg|Cera with orange eyelids ''Camarasaurus'' coloring errors In two scenes in , Camarasaurus is shown in the colors of other longneck species. The first error has the longneck having the color of a Rebbachisaurus, while the other error shows it having a similar color to a Brachiosaurus. They are identified here as a Dicraeosaurus and Jobaria respectively. Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps com-236.jpg|''Camarasaurus'' with Rebbachisaurus colors. Jobaria in Background.png|''Camarasaurus'' with Brachiosaurus colors. ''Brachiosaurus'' coloring error During one shot in the forest scene in , a Brachiosaurus is depicted with the colors of a Camarasaurus. It is identified here as an Astrodon. Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps com-3749.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' with Camarasaurus colors. Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps com-3760.jpg Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps com-3765.jpg Green Sharptooth with a green tooth Strangely, in one scene where the Green Sharptooth from lunges at Grandpa Longneck, she has a green tooth for about a frame. Green Sharptooth with green tooth.jpg|The likely female Tyrannosaurus, with a green tooth Fast Biter eye color error During one shot in , the eyes of one of the Fast Biters changes from red to yellowish orange. The Land Before Time XI - Invasion of the Tinysauruses.avi snapshot 01.07.56 -2017.05.13 23.01.24-.jpg|One Fast Biter with yellowish orange eyes Giant Tinysaurus At the end of , when all of the residents of the Great Valley are gathered around the Treesweet Tree, a giant Tinysaurus, a creature known for being tiny, can be seen among the crowd. It is identified here as a Bellusaurus. Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps com-8985.jpg Rainbowface fast biters An infamous animation error, which occurred in , shows two fast biters as residents of the Great Valley, with the colors of rainbowfaces, around the residents near the Treesweet Tree. They are identified here as Erlikosaurus. Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps com-9076.jpg|Two rainbowface fast biters Cera with blue scleras During the song Things Change in , the scleras of Cera's eyes change to blue for a single frame. Cera with blue eyes.png Cera's pupil and eye color errors In one scene in , Cera's pupils briefly become extremely large before she falls into the river. Later on in the film, her scleras turn green and her irises turn white when she instructs Littlefoot to "tell them one of your wisdoms." Cera With Tricia's Eyes.jpg|Cera with large pupils Cera With Green Iris.jpg|Cera with green scleras and white irises Littlefoot's transparent right eye During the song Say So in , Littlefoot's right eye briefly becomes transparent. LittleFoot's Right Transparent Eye.jpg|Littlefoot's transparent right eye Spike's green chin During the song Say So in , Spike's chin is briefly colored the same color green as the rest of his head. Spike's Green Chin.jpg|Spike's green chin Petrie's brown eyes During the scene in where Cera asks the Yellow Bellies where their herd is located, Petrie's eyes briefly flash brown. Petrie With Brown Eyes.jpg|Petrie's brown eyes ''Tyrannosaurus'' with Baryonyx Another rather unusual error that occurs multiple times throughout , wherein the Hookthumb Sharpteeth are occasionally drawn as Tyrannosaurus. Yellow Tyrannosaurus in LBT XIII running.jpg|The yellow and red hookthumbs, misdrawn as T. rex Yellow T. rex in LBT XIII.jpg|The yellow hookthumb, misdrawn as a T. rex Hoothumb Sharptooth and T. rexes ERROR.jpg|The yellow, green and red (in the back) hookthumbs, drawn as T. rex Horned Sharptooth with four fingers On two different occasions in , the Horned Sharptooth is correctly, though accidentally, depicted with four fingers, the first instance on his right hand for a few seconds, and the second instance on his left hand for a couple of frames. Carnotaur introduction.jpg|When the Carnotaurus first appears, it has a tiny fourth finger. Horned_Sharptooth_with_four_fingers_again.jpg|The Carnotaurus, with four fingers on his left hand The meat-eating bull It is unknown as to if it is an error or not, but the animators seem to take a nod to the Carnotaurus, whose name means "meat-eating bull", by connecting its horns together for about a second. Meat-eating bull.jpg|The Horned Sharptooth, with connected horns Animation errors in the TV series Cera on dry land This is an infamous scene in the episode The Great Log-Running Game. In the climax of the episode, Cera gets washed down the fast water, toward the Roaring Falls. Her dad, Littlefoot, and Spike go to rescue her. While Topps is pushing a large rock to block off her from falling down the waterfall, instead of Spike standing next to Littlefoot, Cera is shown next to him. Cera With LittleFoot And Topsy.jpg|The error in which Spike was replaced with Cera Chomper with red sclerae In a short scene in a flashback in The Meadow of Jumping Waters, Chomper has red sclerae, similar to the pre-art shift Tyrannosaurus. Chomper with red sclerae.jpg Cera with brow horns In one shot in the episode, Escape From The Mysterious Beyond, Cera is correctly, though accidentally, depicted with two brow horns. One of her eyes is also strangely green. Cera With Two Horns.jpg|Cera with two brow horns and one green eye. Oversized domehead In the scene in The Hidden Canyon where the grown-ups are gathering the children and forming a blockade to stop Screech and Thud, there is a very large Pachycephalosaurus that is almost as large as Grandma Longneck. Oversized domehead.jpg|A rather large Pachycephalosaurus above Grandpa Longneck. Red Claw with three fingers In one shot in The Hidden Canyon when Littlefoot is looking at the battle wondeing what to do to help, Red Claw has three fingers on each of his hands. Red Claw with three fingers.jpg|Red Claw with three fingers Littlefoot's tail coloring error and Chomper with two fingers Shortly after the previous error, when Littlefoot is looking at the treesweets, some of his tail is colored the same as his underbelly, and Chomper is correctly (though accidentally) depicted with two fingers. Littlefoot's back color error and Chomper with two fingers.jpg|Littlefoot with his tail colored like his underbelly, and Chomper with two fingers Grandma Longneck with Grandpa Longneck's Coloring During the scene at the end of the episode, The Hidden Canyon, where Grandpa Longneck and Daddy Topps are pushing rocks to block the Hidden Canyon, Grandma Longneck is briefly seen with Grandpa Longneck's coloring. Grandma Longneck with Grandpa's Coloring.png|Grandma Longneck with Grandpa Longneck's coloring. Oversized longneck child A curious error made at the end of the episode, The Hidden Canyon, in which a model reserved for young longneck characters, such as Littlefoot and Ali, is applied to an adult longneck. It is identified here as an Amphicoelias. Juvenile Amphicoelias.png|Oversized young longneck model. Rock Circle crowd errors Aside from the oversized longneck child, several other dinosaurs seen at the meeting at the Rock Circle at the end of the episode, The Hidden Canyon, have animation errors. The crest of one Corythosaurus fades in and out of the frame, while another appears to be floating. An Ankylosaurus is seen fused into a wall, while another is facing in the completely wrong direction. The left foot of an Iguanodon is fusing into the foot of a Euhelopus right next to it. Oversized models of Cera and Spike can also be seen in the crowd, with the model even being mis-colored in Cera's case. Even Red Claw can be seen in the background. Big longneck kid w Red Claw in background.png|Several animation errors in the Rock Circle crowd. Spike in the Crowd.png|Spike in the crowd. ''Ankylosaurus'' with no side spikes and shrunken Saurolophus At the beginning of the episode, The Lonely Journey, Chomper passes by a pair of Ankylosaurus that lack the spikes on their sides. They are identified here as Pinacosaurus. In the same scene, one of two baby Saurolophus appears to be a shrunken-down version of an adult, instead of looking like Ducky. Clubtails.jpg|''Ankylosaurus'' pair without side spikes and a shrunken Saurolophus. Sauropod model and Ornithopod coloring errors In one scene in the episode, Stranger From the Mysterious Above, a quartet of dinosaurs are seen with some errors. The sauropods appear to be scaled up versions of the model used for young longnecks, like Littlefoot and Ali, while the ornithopods appear to be coloring errors of the series' Maiasaura and Iguanodon respectively. They are identified here as Europasaurus, Rhabdodon, and Bactrosaurus respectively. Vlcsnap-2017-02-08-14h38m22s521.png|Oversized young longneck model and Maiasaura and Iguanodon with coloring errors. Sharptooth Mom with white eyes and no killing claws In "The Great Egg Adventure", an error happens where the sclera of the Sharptooth Mom turn white, though they are supposed to be red. She also lacks a killing claw on both of her feet. Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h49m18s687.png|The Sharptooth Mom without killing claws, and with white sclera instead of red. Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous Category:Animation Errors